The present invention generally relates to carbon nanotubes (CNTs), and more specifically to CNTs incorporated in composite materials and structures.
Hybrid composites have been used with varying degrees of success. The use of two or three different reinforcements within a composite has been accomplished along with the addition of aggregates and fillers used for various purposes including mechanical strengthening, cost reduction, smoke prevention, chemical resistance, and the like.
Sea-based structures are subject to a number of demands on operability and efficiency. Structures housing electrical circuits can be prone to exposure to electromagnetic conduction or electromagnetic radiation, which can impair operation without adequate protection. Structures that are relatively tall as compared to surrounding structures or objects can be prone to lightning strikes, which can severely damage or even destroy the structures electrical conductivity or added means to carry the electrical load. Minor or reparable structural damage to structures can quickly progress to serious or even complete failure without prompt detection. Ice can form on critical components, altering functionality, or even causing failure, without de-icing. Shear, tensile, and compressive forces at critical locations on structures can cause failure over time without adequate structural integrity. Crack propagation can cause serious or even complete failure, if not prevented when micro-cracks initially form. Bio-fouling can decrease efficiency, or require expensive treatment, without adequate protection. Variations in temperature or other factors can affect the structure with inadequate thermal conductivity. Structures can experience detection by radar waves without appropriate radar absorbing materials. These and additional demands placed on sea-based structures result in difficulty in selecting materials suitable to address each demand.